Tenten Tragedy: Thank You, Neji
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Awalnya sangat indah, tapi kenapa sekarang begini?/ "Semua perasaanmu yang telah kau berikan. Terlepas dari itu palsu atau tidak. Semua kehangatan itu, rasa sayang itu, keposessivan itu, aku sangat senang mendapatkannya,"/ Terimakasih, Neji/ Special ultah haku :)


**Tenten tragedy : Thank you, Neji**

**by**

**Umie solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Au, typo, ooc, Tenten pov, dll.**

**Dedicated: untuk ulang tahun teman dumay pertama saya, haku, habede un :)**

**.**

**.**

**PLAAAAAAKKKKK**

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipiku, menyisakan jejak merah disana. Aku menatap wanita yang baru saja menamparku. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara aneh tentang suaminya dan aku yang berselingkuh. Cih, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang sudah beristri. Tapi aku tau kalau semua itu sudah menjadi resiko saat aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di Club Malam. Padahal aku disini hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, bukan wanita penghibur. Aku hanya memberi minuman, tidak lebih. Walaupun ada dari mereka yang selalu menginginkan lebih, tapi aku selalu menjaga semuanya agar tak keluar batas. Entah kenapa tudingan seperti itu selalu tertuju padaku.

"Itu peringatan untukmu, jangan pernah berani merusak rumah tangga orang!" bentaknya padaku.

"Anda salah paham nyonya. Kalaupun yah, bukan saya yang menggoda, tapi suami anda!" bantahku. Aku bukanlah orang yang rela diinjak harga diri. Walau statusku dari kalangan bawah aku tak pernah membiarkan seorangpun menginjaknya. Wanita itu mendecih.

"Kau masih bisa membantah mempertaruhkan harga dirimu, eh? Aku tidak menyangka orang yang bahkan tidak punya marga dengan asal-usul keluarga tidak jelas masih bisa berbicara seperti itu," ucapnya meledek. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Itu memang benar.

Namaku Tenten, hanya Tenten, tak ada nama marga, klan atau apapun itu.

Asal-usul keluargaku? Aku bahkan tidak tau aku punya keluarga. Sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. Tapi aku tak pernah peduli tak pernah ingin mencari keberadaan orang yang membuangku.

_Aku dibuang, aku tak diinginkan!_

Aku menyeringai kearah wanita itu yang ditanggapi ekspresi keheranan.

"Saya tidak jelas, tapi mengapa suami anda lebih ingin berselingkuh dengan saya? Apa anda tidak punya service __yang baik?" ucapku yang berhasil membuat dia marah lagi. Tangannya berniat kembali menampar pipiku, dan karena gerakannya mendadak, aku tak dapat menghindar. Refleks ku pejamkan mata. Tapi saat kurasa waktu menunggu sebuah tamparan itu terlalu lama, perlahan ku buka mataku untuk memastikannya. Tidak mungkin jika wanita itu membatalkan tamparannya. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, sosok tegap berambut panjang cokelat yang sedang berdiri didepanku. Tangannya menahan tangan wanita itu yang tadi hendak menamparku.

Itulah pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, lalu mengenalmu.

.

Sejak hari itu, setiap malam kau datang ketempat bekerjaku, lalu menyuruhku melayanimu. Tapi kau tak pernah minum. Kau hanya ingin aku disampingmu.

Selama bersamaku kau hanya diam saja. Itu cukup membuatku tak nyaman, tapi aku hanya pelayan yang harus mematuhi semua perintah tuannya, dan itu kau, Hyuuga Neji. Saat kau pulang, aku tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Atasanku bilang itu adalah keinginan Neji. Dia sudah membayar semuanya untuk melakukan semua ini padaku. Pernah sekali aku melanggar hal itu

dan Neji tau dan langsung datang ke bar itu. Aku tidak tau darimana dia tau, tapi sepertinya banyak mata-mata disini. Saat itu aku sedang melayani seorang pelanggan setia Club kami. Lalu Neji datang dan menghajar pria itu tanpa

mempedulikan aku yang memintanya berhenti. Dia baru berhenti saat aku

didepannya untuk menghalanginya meninju pria itu lagi. Tapi setelah itu,

dia malah menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi ke tempat yang ku yakini sebagai Apartemennya.

Dia membawaku ke kamarnya dan dengan kasar, dia langsung mendorongku ke tempat tidurnya. Jujur, aku sangat ketakutan, apalagi dia yang

tiba-tiba menciumku dengan kasar. Ku coba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, awalnya sulit tapi akhirnya aku bisa lepas juga darinya.

"Apah yang andah lakukan, hhh?" tanyaku dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan kau tidak boleh melayani laki-laki lain selain aku, haah?" ucapnya membentak. Itukah alasannya? Tapi apa

harus sejauh ini dia marah. Ku beranikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Walaupun anda sudah membayar saya, tapi saya tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerja~…" Kata-kataku terpotong karena ia kembali mencium bibirku,

namun kali ini lebih lembut. Setelah melakukan itu, Neji merengkuh tubuhku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tenten." Pernyataan itu membuatku tersentak.

Menyukaiku? Seorang pangeran sepertinya menyukaiku yang seorang Tenten.

Apa ini mimpi indah yang diberikan Tuhan.

Perlahan ku lepaskan pelukan lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Kau menyukai Tenten yang tidak punya keluarga?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau menyukai Tenten, seorang gadis yang tidak jelas dan bahkan tak punya marga keluarga?"

"Aku akan memberikannya," ucapmu tegas yang berhasil membungkam

mulutku. Kembali kau memelukku, dan kini entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan hangat.

"Jika sebuah marga masalah untukmu, aku akan memberikannya. Kau cukup bersamaku, menjalin sebuah ikatan indah. Hanya denganku."

Malam itu, aku menyadari jika masih ada kebahagiaan untukku.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di depan cermin. Ku amati wajahku yang semakin memucat. Ini bukan hal baik. Segera ku ambil make up untuk menutupi

wajah pucatku. Dengan tetap memandang pantulan diriku dicermin, perlahan ku ulas semua sisi yang ada diwajahku. Setelah

semua selesai, ku oleskan lipsgloss merah muda. Percuma kan jika bibirku masih terlihat pucat. Haah, jujur aku tak suka memakai make up seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti kepribadianku yang sedikit tomboy. Tapi semua ini kulakukan untuk menutupi sebuah kenyataan. Aku mengidap sebuah penyakit jantung. Lebih tepatnya jenis Perikarditis. Jenis penyakit jantung ini adalah peradangan pada kantung jantung atau pericardium sehingga menimbulkan penimbunan cairan dan penebalan. Peradangan ini disebabkan oleh beberapa hal. Penyebab yang umum adalah infeksi virus dan terapi penyinaran untuk kanker payudara. Gejala yang timbul akibat

perikarditis adalah sesak nafas, batuk, tekanan darah tinggi, dan

kelelahan akibat kerja jantung menjadi tidak efisien. Penyakit jantung

ini bisa didiagnosa melalui MRI atau kateterisasi jantung. Untuk mengatasi

rasa sakit aku selalu mengonsumsi obat tetapi kesembuhan total harus

dilakukan dengan operasi pengangkatan

pericardium. Itulah alasanku bekerja di klub malam. Selain tidak terlalu

membutuhkan stamina kuat, gajihnya cukup lumayan dan bisa ku tabung untuk biaya operasi. Sejak

bertemu dan bersama Neji, aku semakin bersemangat untuk hidup.

Sebenarnya dia sering menyuruhku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku, tapi

aku selalu menolak tentu saja alasan yang sebenarnya tidak ku utarakan padanya.

Aku berbohong.

Ku pegang dadaku dan merasakan tiap detakan jantung ini. Setelah semua berakhir, akan ku katakan pada Neji bahwa dulu aku pernah mengidap

penyakit, namun sekarang sudah sembuh. Jadi aku

hanya berbohong untuk sementara. Aku harap Neji akan mengerti.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Ketukan pintu menyadarkanku. Ada sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil dari luar. Aku tersenyum, lalu mulai berdiri melangkah ke arah pintu, dan membukanya.

"Lama sekali. Apa kau sedang melakukan

sesuatu yang rahasia?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit ketus. Ku berikan

senyum untuk menanggapi omongannya yang sudah berstatus jadi kekasihku selama hampir satu bulan.

"Jangan tersenyum, kau terlihat seperti

mengejekku."

"Maafkan aku Neji." Dia hanya bergumam. Lalu dengan selidik ia memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah. Aku sudah tau apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Make up mu semakin tebal saja. Jangan

berpikir untuk menggoda laki-laki lain."

Benarkan, pasti hal itu lagi yang diucapkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, kau itu

selalu mengawasiku dengan begitu banyak mata-mata disana-sini. Selama

dua puluh empat jam," ucapku penuh

penekanan sambil membentuk jari

tanganku menjadi angka dua dan empat. Ia terkikik geli.

"Aku menjagamu Ten. Hari ini apa masih bekerja?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan menurutiku untuk berhenti bekerja disana. Aku tidak suka." Ku dengar nada bicaranya berubah kesal. Itu selalu terjadi saat kita

membahas hal ini.

Bersabarlah Neji, ini akan segera berakhir.

Ku ulurkan tanganku ke pipi mulusnya. Berharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Satu minggu lagi. Aku akan bekerja satu minggu lagi." ucapku. Kurasa uang

tabunganku sudah cukup untuk operasi. Jadi satu minggu lagi tidak

terlihat berlebihan. Dia langsung menatapku antusias.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia langsung menarik

tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

"Satu minggu itu lama, tapi akan ku tunggu." Ku balas pelukan darinya.

"Hu'um, terimakasih Neji." Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, akhirnya kami berdua kembali pada posisi semula.

"Hari ini sudah ku izinkan kau libur," ucapnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Kenapa?" Dia tersenyum, tapi sedikit aneh di mataku.

"Malam ini kita ada janji."

Aku semakin bingung.

"Janji dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Dapat

kulihat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja dengan calon mertuamu."

Dan seketika itu juga aku terkejut. Tapi

Neji tak memberikanku waktu untuk hal itu karena ia langsung menarik

tanganku dan membawaku pergi.

Haah, Calon Mertua?

.

Kami berdua sudah ada di dalam rumah atau mungkin Mansion keluarga

Hyuuga. Ternyata Neji itu memang seorang pangeran yang hidup dalam

istana. Begitu besar dan luas. Aku tidak tau berapa jumlah kali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan apartemenku yang

kecil. Lalu kenapa Neji

mencintaiku. Aku yakin dengan semua keadaan ini, dia bisa mendapat wanita

yang lebih baik dariku. Satu hal yang dapat ku simpulkan adalah, bahwa

Neji mencintaiku dengan tulus. Diam diam aku tersenyum sendiru.

Neji, kau warna terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Andai ada kata yang lebih baik dari terimakasih, pasti akan ku ucapkan beribu kali.

Tubuhku menegang saat mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dituju. Sebentar lagi

aku akan bertemu dengan mereka, untuk mendapat sebuah restu. Neji membuka pintu, lalu kita masuk. Neji langsung mengajakku duduk di sofa

yang berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang kuyakini adalah ayahnya. Tampangnya sangat datar, bahkan terkesan sangar. Entah kenapa aku rasa

ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Selain pria paruh baya tadi, aku bisa lihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, ia menatapku lalu tersenyum ramah yang langsung ku balas. Sedikit lega karena masih ada yang bersikap ramah padaku disini.

"Ayah, dia Tenten, perempuan yang ku pilih." Mendengar itu, aku

lagsung berdiri, lalu membungkukan badan memberi hormat dengan

senyum yang menghiasi wajahku. Tapi ekspresinya masih tetap datar. Apa ada

yang salah dengan salam perkenalan yang ku lakukan. Apa salam perkenalan orang kaya itu berbeda dari pada umumnya? Melihat keadaan seperti

ini aku semakin canggung. Ku putuskan untuk kembali duduk. Ku lihat ayah

Neji yang ku tau namanya

Hyuuga Hiashi itu menghela nafas, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki siapa perempuan ini, jadi, putuskan hubungan kalian."

Aku cukup kaget, tidak bukan cuma aku, tapi kami semua yang ada disini

kaget mendengar sebuah kalimat yang terasa menyakitkan itu. Bahkan Neji

yang selalu bersikap tenang juga terkejut akan hal itu. Dapat kurasakan

pegangan tangannya pada tanganku mengerat.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Neji tegas. Keduanya saling bertatapan sengit.

"Apa alasannya?" ucap Neji lagi.

"Banyak sekali, dia tak jelas, keluarga, marga, bahkan dia bekerja di club malam. Wanita seperti itu mana baik untukmu Neji," ucapnya penuh

penekanan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, karena semua yang diucapkannya

adalah kenyataan.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, semuanya hanya status." ucap Neji tak mau kalah. Dia membelaku, Nejii.

"Dia takan bisa mengurusmu, Neji, kau..."

"Cukup! Aku akan tetap bersamanya."

Setelah itu, Neji membawaku pergi

meninggalkan semua yang ada disana.

Mobilnya langsung melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Aku cukup ketakutan akan hal itu, tapi aku tak

berani bersuara. Neji menyadari ketakutan yang ku alami. Ia sedikit

memelankan laju mobilnya. Sampai pada akhirnya kami berdua tiba di

apartemenku. Karena masih dalam keadaan yang sama, aku tak berani

berbicara padanya. Ku putuskan untuk keluar mobil meninggalkannya masuk kedalam rumah. Awalnya dia masih terdiam, tapi saat aku akan membuka pintu, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung menarik tubuhku ke

pelukannya.

Sangat erat, seolah ada sebuah lem yang

membuat kita melekat.

"Aku takan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya

"Ne-neji."

"Aku takan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya lagi.

Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. Aku

tersenyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku juga takan meninggalkanmu. Neji." jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Neji sudah melepaskannya.

Kini ia menatapku dengan posisi tangannya yang ada di bahuku.

"Aku akan berbicara lagi pada ayah, membujuk dan memohon padanya agar kita bisa bersama." ujarnya meyakinkanku. Aku

tersenyum mendengar penuturan

itu. Selama ini, tak ada yang melakukan hal sejauh ini selain lelaki yang ada di depanku ini. Dalam hidupku, sekali ini saja aku merasa sangat berharga karena sudah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku merasa sangat disayangi, dibutuhkan dan diinginkan.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Walau sekarang aku mati karena penyakit jantung ini, kurasa aku takan menyesal dan akan bahagia karena sudah merasakan cinta yang tulus dari Neji. Tapi karena hal itu pula, aku tidak ingin membiarkan hidupku berakhir. Karena Neji, aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi dan lebih baik. Aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin membalas semua cintanya dengan cintaku juga.

Aku ingin...

Dia.

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Neji berpamitan padaku, tentu saja setelah

mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirku.

Akhirnya dia pergi mengendarai

mobilnya, pulang ke rumah untuk

membicarakan hubungan kami lagi dengan ayahnya. Semoga kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku akan berdoa untukmu,

kekasihku.

Ku balikan badanku, lalu ku ulurkan

tanganku ke gagang pintu yang sebelumnya sudah ku buka kuncinya. Aku

harus banyak istirahat, tidak boleh stres karena sebentar lagi aku akan

menjalani operasi.

Gerakanku terhenti kala ada

sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat pemilik

tangan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat tau siapa dia.

"A-anda?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

Kami berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah di apartemenku. Bisa ku

lihat matanya melihat setiap sudut di rumah ini. Tatapan itu sangat

tidak menyenangkan, dan situasi ini benar- benar tidak bagus. Kini pria

setengah baya itu menatap lurus kearahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

"Bagasi di tempatku bahkan lebih

besar dari rumah ini," ucapnya mengawali perbincangan. Aku tau kearah mana ia berbicara dan ku putuskan untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak lagi kikuk, aku akan berani, untuk Neji.

"Anda benar tuan Hiashi, tadi saya juga melihatnya. Bagasi rumah anda sangat luas." Ku lawan dengan tenang. Dapat ku lihat raut wajah tak suka menghiasi

wajahnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kau tau apa yang

ku inginkan bukan?" Aku mengangguk. Aku memang tau apa yang ayah Neji

inginkan, sangat jelas sekali.

"Yah, dan maaf anda tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Apa kau tidak sadar kau ini siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan

sedikit penekanan. Mungkin untuk mengingatkan tentang posisiku.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Saya sadar, saya dan Neji memang terlalu jauh, sangat jauh. Tapi saya yakin bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jadi saya tidak

bisa meninggalkannya seperti yang anda

inginkan," ucapku penuh keyakinan. Pria itu malah membalasnya dengan

sebuah senyum yang meremehkan. Apa aku terlihat bodoh didepannya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bisa membuat Neji bahagia sedangkan hidupmu saja belum tentu lama."

Deg.

Aku menatap tak percaya padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tau? Aku sudah menyembunyikan dari semua orang. Tapi dia...

"Sudah ku bilang aku sudah menyelidikimu. Tak ada satu pun data yang terlewat."

Aku masih terdiam, belum tau apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Gadis dengan penyakit jantung sepertimu, lebih baik istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi untuk hidup bersama seorang pangeran."

"..."

"Sekarang percuma saja kau terus ada dalam pendirianmu, karena pada akhirnya kau akan menghilang lebih dulu."

"..."

"Jadi sebelum Neji tersakiti karena tau

penyakitmu lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia. Aku akan mengurus semua biaya operasimu."

Aku memikirkan semua perkataannya.

Keputusan seperti apa yang harus ku ambil?

Aku mencintai Neji.

Aku punya penyakit jantung.

"Tinggalkan Neji sebelum kau menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

kepalan tanganku semakin mengerat kala mengingat semua hal itu.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas," ucapnya

sambil berdiri, hendak meninggalkan

perbincangan ini.

"Itu benar, semuanya sudah jelas." Akhirnya aku menjawab. Aku sudah

memutuskannya tadi di depan Neji. Aku

memang tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Saya tidak akan merubah apapun. Walau keterbatasan yang anda ucapkan tadi membuat saya goyah, tapi pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan awal. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan putra anda," ucapku yakin.

Dapat ku lihat urat-urat di sisi-sisi kepalanya, menandakan ia tak

terima dan mungkin geram padaku. Aku

kembali berbicara.

"Saya yakin saya bisa sembuh dan hidup normal bersama Neji. Saya akan

berusaha untuk itu. Dan anda tidak perlu

repot-repot untuk membiayai

operasi saya," tuturku lagi. Dia tak menjawab, hanya ekspresi marah yang

ku lihat, walau masih tertutupi wajah datarnya.

Ia membalikan badan hendak pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Ini jalanmu? Baiklah, aku sudah tau apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya."

Setalah itu, ia menghilang di hadapanku.

Ku hembuskan nafas lega, pembicaraan tadi adalah pembicataan paling serius yang pernah ku alami. Aku bahkan tak yakin dengan semua kalimat yang cukup formal yang tadi terucapkan. Tapi di balik itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur atas

keputusanku. Aku yakin dan percaya, inilah yang terbaik. Ku arahkan

tangan ke dadaku, merasakan setiap detak jantung yang masih mengiringiku

sampai saat ini.

"Harus sembuh!"

.

Tiga hari.

Selama itu aku terus melihat ponselku. Melihatnya berulang kali. Tak jarang

aku membuka inbox pesan atau email. Log panggilan pun tak luput dari

jarahan mataku. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, dia tak menghubungiku. Setelah

kejadian itu dia tak memberi kabar. Biasanya ia tak pernah absen untuk

mengirim pesan atau menelponku. Bahkan ia pasti selalu menyempatkan

waktu untuk menemuiku, tapi kali ini tidak.

Ada apa?

Kemana Neji?

Apa semua baik-baik saja?

Aku mencoba menghubungi Neji, tapi tak ada respon. Nomor hapenya sering

tidak aktiv, dan kadang jika aktiv pun dia tak pernah membalas pesan

atau mengangkat telponku. Mengunjungi rumahnya belum kulakukan. Aku masih tidak yakin melakukan hal itu, apalagi

tanpa Neji, uhh membayangkan saja membuatku merasa buruk.

Drttt... drtttt...

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Dengan cepat kulihat

siapa gerangan itu. Senyumku terukir kala melihat nama orang yang

kurindukanlah yang tertera. Aku menjawabnya. Kuawali dengan sebuah sapaan, dia pun menjawabnya. Niatnya

ingin menanyakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba

menghilang, tapi ia dengan cepat

memberikan sebuah kalimat perintah. Perintah untuk sebuah pertemuan. Aku

tau ini ada yang salah, tapi aku menyetujuinya. Aku bergegas ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di bawah Pohon Sakura yang ada di dekat Taman

Konoha. Aku terdiam, begitu juga dengan lelaki yang ada di depanku.

Laki-laki yang sudah ku temui sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Biasanya

jika bertemu, dia pasti akan memelukku dan memberi senyuman hangat.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Haah, aku menghela nafas. Semua keanehannya meyakinkanku lebih lagi kalau sudah terjadi suatu hal. Ku putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, aku bukan orang yang suka dengn situasi seperti ini.

"Neji, bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan," ujarku lembut. Ia masih tak merespon.

"Baiklah, jika begitu ayo bertemu lagi besok, dan bicarakan semuanya saat kau sudah menjadi nejiku yang dulu lagi."

Nejiku? Uuh, aku merasa pipiku sangat merah saat sadar dengan ucapanku barusan. Kata gombalan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kali ini Neji merespon dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menatap kearahku. Tatapan yang tak dapat ku artikan, namun penuh emosi walau wajahnya tetap datar. Ia mulai berbicara.

"Semua ini..." Ia mengambil jeda saat aku serius mendengarkan. Ia menghela

nafas berat, seperti punya beban yang begitu banyak di pundaknya. Kembali ia melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya." Mataku langsung membulat saat mendengar

kalimat keputusan itu. Apa ini? Apa dia bercanda? Ku coba menatap matanya, raut wajahnya. Tak ada satu

hal pun yang memberikan petunjuk bahwa Neji sedang melakukan lelucoan.

"Selama ini aku hanya mempermainkanmu," ujarnya lagi. Sangat dingin.

Ku coba untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kau tidak berbakat jadi pelawak Neji," tuturku sesantai mungkin di iringi

sebuah kikikan, berharap itu bisa mencairkan suasana. Tapi itu tak

terjadi, ia tetap sama seperti tadi. Ku hentikan suara kikikanku, lalu mendengarkannya lagi.

"Ayahku benar, kita terlalu jauh."

Dari awal kau bilang tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ini kenyataan dan aku tak pernah serius

denganmu." Bohong jika hati ini tidak terluka saat orang yang kau sayangi mengatak hal-hal itu. Tapi rasa egois ini meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini tidak benar.

"Neji, kau ternyata lebih berbakat jadi aktor."

"Sudah ku bilang ini nyata, dan berhentilah menganggap semuanya lelucoan, Tenten!" Dia membentakku keras, sangat keras. Aku bahkan langsung terdiam karenanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Neji seperti ini padaku,

setelah malam pernyataan cinta itu. Dapat ku lihat kini ia kembali

tenang dan bisa mengendalikan lagi dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang ini hanya permainan."

Bohong!

"Aku hanya ingin menaklukan seorang wanita dengan harga diri tinggi tapi status sosialnya sangat rendah, kurasa itu menarik."

Berhenti!

"Tujuanku hanya menidurimu."

PLAAAK

Sebuah gerakan tangan dariku sukses menghasilkan sebuah suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Neji melihat padaku tak percaya. Mungkin menurutnya, akan

lebih masuk akal jika tamparan itu mendarat di pipinya.

Tapi tidak.

Aku justru menampar pipiku sendiri. Untuk menyadarkanku bahwa Ini bukan

mimpi. Dan rasa sakit ini telah menjawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan suara bergetar. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu.

"Ternyata ini bukan mimpi yah? Tamparan ini rasanya sakit," lirihku sambil memegang pipi yang tadi ku tampar sendiri. Neji akan angkat suara, namun dengan cepat aku mendahuluinya.

"Pergilah."

Ku berucap dengan kepala yang masih

menunduk. Aku tau sekarang Neji pasti sedang melihat kearahku.

Ku kepalkan lagi kedua tangan yang berada di samping tubuhku dan kembali membuka mulutku.

"Itu keputusanmu kan? Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Padahal awalnya sangat indah..." Neji masih mendengarkanku. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah tampannya sekarang. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Aku coba tersenyum,

"Aku akan menghargai keputusanmu. Akan ku coba walau menyakitkan." Terdapat nada miris dalam kalimat yang ku lontarkan barusan. Tapi aku kembali tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Tapi aku akan bertahan dalam rasa sakit itu. Aku berjanji. Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Dapat ku lihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan langsung kalau aku mencintainya, jadi wajar saja jika ia seperti itu.

"T-tenten..."

"Aku belum selesai Neji." Dia kembali terdiam. Aku meneruskan lagi.

"Semua perasaanmu yang telah kau berikan. Terlepas dari itu palsu atau tidak. Semua kehangatan itu, rasa sayang itu, keposessivan itu, aku sangat senang mendapatkannya," ucapku lirih. Suaraku terdengar bergetar dan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Uh, aku harus menahan dulu, jangan sampai keluar di depannya. Itu pasti sangat memalukan. Aku menghela nafas berat lalu kembali ku berucap.

"Untuk itu, karena itu,,,"

"..."

"Terimakasih, Neji."

Hembusan angin menerpa pelan kearah kami. Menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang terlepas dari dahannya. Disaat seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah musik kesedihan, perpisahan. Setelah kalimat terakhir

yang kuucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang kembali bicara. Aku terdiam sambil menahan semua sesak ini, bersikap sok kuat dan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Neji, awalnya dia sangat terkejut

mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia kembali terdiam. Menundukan kepala. Mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami, akhirnya ada sebuah pergerakan yang dilakukan Neji. Dia berbalik membelakangiku.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya datar namun aku tau dia menyembunyikan kondisi yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mulai menapakan kakinya. Berjalan menjauhiku. Aku menatap punggung lelaki yang ku cintai itu dengan air mata yang sudah berada di sudut kelopak mataku.

"Neji, sepertinya aku akan menangis." Aku sedikit bergumam. Namun saat ku mengatakan itu kau sedikit menghentikan langkahmu. Apa mungkin kau mendengar? Aku tak yakin itu,

karena selanjutnya kau kembali berjalan.

Aku sendiri membalikan tubuhku untuk berjalan kearah yang berlawanan denganmu. Kepalaku menunduk dan air mataku pun jatuh, di pipi.

Tuhan, kenapa rasa sakitnya separah ini? Aku tidak terbiasa menangis, aku tidak cengeng seperti anak kecil. Tapi kali ini, kenapa?

Ku langkahkan terus kakiku tanpa arah yang jelas. Tanpa peduli aku dimana. Ternyata patah hati itu tidak enak. Rasanya menyebalkan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku saat kudengar bunyi klakson yang cukup keras. Ku lihat sebuah truk besar sedang mengarah kepadaku. Ku hanya menatap pemandangan itu datar dan kosong. Truk itu semakin mendekat dan entah kenapa seperti ada adegan slow motion, hahaha aku ingin

tertawa sendiri karena mengingat drama yang pernah ku tonton. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa tubuhku terlempar dari tempat awalku berdiri. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku ngilu dengan cairan merah disekitarnya.

Tuhan apalagi ini?

Tidak, seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena kejadian ini hatiku tiba-tiba merasa damai. Semua rasa sakit tadi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Kesadaranku mulai hilang saat orang-orang itu tiba untuk mengerumuniku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku tersenyum saja, ternyata mereka peduli walau tak mengenalku.

Tapi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot, aku baik- baik saja. Di tengah kesadaranku

yang mulai menipis aku teringat Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku sudah bertahan dalam rasa sakit ini.

Tuhan sangat baik karena hanya membiarkanku merasakannya sebentar.

Tuhan sangat baik karena sekarang Dirinya pelan-pelan mengambil rasa sakit itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin berterimakasih padamu.

Atas semuanya.

Satu detik sebelum mata ini benar-benar

tertutup.

Dan jantung ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Arigatou, Neji.

.

OWARI

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

Disebuah ruangan minimalis terdapat dua orang manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki sedang duduk berhadapan, membahas hal yang beberapa jam lalu telah membuat si lelaki yang lebih muda melawannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena hal tadi, ayah," ucapnya menyesal.

"Aku tidak akan merestuimu, walaupun kau merendahkan dirimu serendah-rendahnya, Neji," balasnya to the point. Ia tau apa yang di inginkan anaknya, dan sekeras apapun Neji berusaha maka sekeras itu pula ia akan menentang.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Tinggalkan dia, Neji!" Satu perintah yang

cukup keras dilontarkannya. Neji sendiri tidak mau kalah, ia akan tetap bertahan.

"Ayah, aku butuh Tenten, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Cari wanita lain!"

"Ayah!"

"Aku akan membuatnya meninggalkan dunia ini jika kau seperti itu."

Neji tercekat, menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya. Ia pikir, mungkin kemungkinan terburuk dari situasi ini

adalah ia akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga

Hyuuga. Diusir secara tak terhormat, tapi sekarang? Neji benar-benar tak menyangka.

"A-apa yang ayah katakan, ayah tak bisa

melakukan itu pada Tenten."

"Ayah bisa, kau lupa aku siapa, Neji?"

"..."

"Waktumu tiga hari."

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n: Ampuni saya jika membuat Tenten

menderita disini. Salahkan seme saya yang

minta fic ultah genre angst #lirik haku (_,_) .

Ok habede untukmu maaf telat. Maaf juga banyak kata yang tidak di italic atau di bold, saya publish pake hape jadi rada susah :) dan untuk reader jika

minat silahlan RnR :D


End file.
